Hermione Granger: The Next Chrestomanci
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: There are many alternate universes that branched off from each other, differing in many different ways. The most powerful enchanters and enchantresses of which there is only one in all of these universe holds the seat of Chrestomanci. Hermione is about to find out that that she is destined to hold the power to maintain the balance in all of these universes.
1. A-D

Summary: There are many alternate universes that branched off from each other, differing in many different ways. The most powerful enchanters and enchantresses of which there is only one in all of these universe holds the seat of Chrestomanci. Hermione is about to find out that that she is destined to hold the power to maintain the balance in all of these universes.

* * *

A/N: Changed one aspect in the Chrestomanci series in which nine-lifed enchanters have longer lives than their counterparts and a closer connection between the nine-lifed enchanters but I otherwise remained true to the series. My muse, Takeshi Kaneshiro as Chrestomanci.

* * *

 **The Next Chrestomanci**

* * *

 **Above**

It was often dismissed as folklore; just a story witches and wizards tell their offspring at bedtime. But the knowledge remains even if it is dismissed as just a story.

The story goes that there are series of worlds that were once one world but split off after major events in history. There is supposed to be thousands of versions of earth in these related worlds but split off after major battles and historical choices. For example, there is or are worlds out there where the United States is still a colony of England, where the Roman Empire still exists or even where the civil war in the United States was won by the Southern States.

Abuse of magic in these worlds is said to be policed by a nine-lifed enchanter who holds the title Chrestomanci. All one has to do is to call upon Chrestomanci three times to summon him or her to your world in order to correct any magical mishap that may have occurred. Unfortunately, this is just an obscure bedtime story to many young witches and wizards and is often told in pureblood families instead of those who desperately needs it, the muggleborns.

The catalyst that created Harry Potter's world had been Nimue's failure to trap Merlin in a cave. Arthur would still die as foretold but Merlin would go on to build a community for other magic users like him which would spread around the different nations in the world. It gave a home and assurance of continuous magical culture to 1% of that world's population.

That in itself isn't a problem as the knowledge and culture passed on from generations to generations of witches and wizards. But the reaction of muggles, as this culture calls non-magical beings, on the existence of wizards and witches made these communities grow inward.

While the witch burnings were completely pointless in that that only Wendelin the Weird (who enjoyed the tickling sensation burning had after she cast the flame freezing charm) had been the only successful case of witch the muggles actually managed to burn, these persecutions throughout history made witches and wizards wary of muggles.

Thus, it gave way for Pureblood Supremacists to place themselves on above muggles and inculcate a sense of superiority to their offspring. This resulted in the existence of the likes Grindewald and Voldemort, the groups of these Pureblood Supremacists are more recent and goes on larger scale but ever since the beginning of time, some witches and wizards recent the ill-use and maltreatment of non-magicals. In turn, some of these witches and wizards resented the children of these muggles who somehow gain magic.

Hermione is one such witch, a muggleborn.

* * *

 **Blood**

Hermione refused to give Bellatrix Granger what she wanted, even as she was tortured. It is said that the human body can only handle 45 Dels of pain. Cruciatus is a curse powered by hate and insane Bellatrix Lestrange has much of it in abundance, hatred for the muggles and most of all, hatred for Hermione's kind, the muggleborn. Her body couldn't take anymore, she struggled not to shout but she couldn't help it. First, her mind shut down and not long after that her heart ceased to function.

Enchanters and enchantresses are said to be ten times more powerful than other magic users like witches and wizards, capable of using magic without the use of wands or even ingredients for spells and charms. But especially rare and more powerful than your average enchanters are nine-lifed enchanters or enchantresses and it is only they who can hold the mantle and title of Chrestomanci.

Seeing that they are a great deal stronger than even other enchanters, they can even dispossess the latter of their powers completely.

However, nine-lifed enchanters and enchantresses usually have a weakness. It is not exactly fatal to them but it prohibits them from using their powers to the fullest extent. For example, Christopher Chant, a former Chrestomanci cannot do magic if he is in contact with silver, a small amount will prohibit him from using his powers a great deal while the former Chrestomanci from the current one, Eric Chant, can only do magic through his left hand.

The current Chrestomanci, well, let's say he is a very secretive person and we will get to his weakness later, is sitting as his secretary briefed him with his schedule for the upcoming week in the different known worlds when all of a sudden he felt a strong magical pull similar to when he is summoned but this one is desperate and soul wrenching.

He knew this feeling, it is a feeling when one of the other nine-lifed enchanters or enchantresses lose their lives. He quickly used his magic to check up on the former Chrestomancis who are still alive; Benjamin Allworthy feels achy in his joints, Christopher Chant is being measured for a new coat while Eric Chant is reading a book. He also felt all three stilled as they felt the same thing he did, one of their own just lost a life.

Kenji Yamamoto stood up and disappeared right in front of his secretary and just a blink after appeared before a very unusual sight. A wild haired woman is sitting on a teenager girl who lies dead. A blonde teenager is sniveling by a corner and the room reeked of pain and misery. Magic blood had been split, a blood of an enchanter and he knew just whose it is as he eyed the dead girl.

The woman saw him and in a split second, sent a curse his way. He sensed the level of magic, a powerful witch, not quite an enchantress yet but she was pretty powerful in this world. He didn't even move as he disabled her curse. He walked towards her, the teenage boy was unmoving and shocked at his sudden appearance and how the woman's curses couldn't touch him.

He then extended his hand to her with his palm upward and removed her magic. Just then, the girl who just died started to wake up, the wound on her body healing and the one on her arm which spelled mudblood started to disappear. Kenji helped her to her feet and because she was disoriented he carried her into his arms, just then two boys broke into the room. One sent a curse his way and he didn't even deflect as he stopped the said boy's magic.

* * *

 **Chrestomanci**

Hermione Granger observed the man who saved her from Bellatrix, or at least came after she died and before she gained consciousness again. He is a tall man who seemed to be in his early to mid twenties, has Asian features, quite tanned, possess an aquiline nose and with a thin face. He is quite handsome, as Tonks noted earlier much to the annoyance of her husband.

The Order of Phoenix or what's left of it sat around the table arguing before a man whose powers quite surpass any that they know. No spells or charms seem to affect him and he even disregarded the ancient Fidelius Charm as he stepped into the Shell Cottage uninhibited by any of the numerous protection spell. He was of course insisting that he bring the next Chrestomanci with him.

Some members of the Order, explained who Chrestomanci was to Harry and Hermione who did not grow up in the wizardry world but they also explained that they did not know that he was real because it had been dismissed as merely an old lore as it was passed down from generations to generations.

Harry Potter did not have much in terms of family and even his best friend Ron had abandoned him when he needed him most. All he felt he really had was his other close friend, Hermione, who did not leave even when she was tortured and apparently killed for it. He felt angry that this stranger, no matter how powerful he is, taking away his friend from him. He saw that Ron also felt this way. He felt bad for Ron, he knew how much his friend loves Hermione. Looking around the table, he knew that many of the Order also did not want Hermione to go."

He voiced his opinion and the other around him also shared theirs saying that they needed Hermione in order to win the war.

"He has to be stopped." Hermione told him. The poker face he used on others changed into something more natural and he sighed. "Of course I will stop him, it's my job as Chrestomanci after all. I just wish somebody had summoned me before this became this bad. Anyway, if I do dispossess him and his Death Eaters of his magic, will you come with me to Chrestomanci Castle to start your training?" Kenji asked the nine-lifed enchantress beside him.

Hermione looked around her. Professor McGonagall looked older than she'd ever seen her, it was as if she'd aged decades after Dumbledore's death. Mad Eyed Moody is dead. Kingsley Shacklebolt looked as if he's tired. Tonks and Professor Lupin looked scared of the future. The Weasleys looked tired. The numbers of the Order is dwindling. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I would come with you. I would start my training, Chrestomanci." She said and Kenji nodded his assent. He leant forward as if to kiss her and Hermione found herself blushing at his closeness only for him to remove the stud diamond earrings her mother gave her just after she had her ears pierced when she was a year old. "I will explain later." He said in a voice that only she could hear, just then he disappeared a few seconds later to do his job.

* * *

 **Diamond**

It only took the Chrestomanci a few hours to settle things into order. He'd dispossessed Voldemort and his followers' powers, effectively making them the very thing they hate, muggles. Without magic however, Voldemort's existence came unraveled that Kenji was forced to anchor his, calling each pieces that have not been destroyed into the body Voldemort spelled into existence but his real age caught up on him, leaving a frail 72 year old man in his stead.

The Chrestomanci's secretary is busily taking notes as Kenji reiterated that these now powerless former witches and wizards either be placed into jobs that they are qualified for in this world or if they want their powers returned be sent into another world where majority of the population have magic, where his envoy would take care of them.

They were currently in front of the Shell Cottage where Kenji sat in a desk he retrieved from his world reading paper works while Hermione stood by his side even as the Death Eaters were in chaos, unable to escape the magical shield he'd barricaded them in.

The Order of Phoenix watched in silence as this unfolded right before their eyes. Some had tears in their eyes as they realized that the war is now over. Harry stood beside Ron silently looking at Hermione who was listening as Kenji explained something they couldn't hear.

"Why did you take my earrings?" Hermione asked. Chrestomanci shrugged and said, "This is just between you and me, the former Chrestomancis and perhaps those who've researched us well. Every nine-lifed enchanter or enchantress has a weakness. I think it is because no one should ever really be all powerful. I couldn't understand how is it that we have not been able to detect your existence for so long when no one has been dampening your powers as was the case with my predecessor, Eric Chant. I realized it is because your magic had been dampened by your weakness. Magically speaking, your weakness is the girl's bestfriend." Kenji explained as Bellatrix fought against her restraints while his secretary shook in fear.

"Of course, it is to your detriment to tell anyone else about your weakness. Am I not right, Ms. Granger?" Chrestomanci warned her. Hermione nodded in understanding. "Good." He replied. He then returned his desk to his world and extended his hand to Hermione. "Shall we?" He asked her.

Hermione looked at her friends and the Order of Phoenix sadly. Kenji's face softened in understanding. "You can still visit them every now and then, after I teach you how to travel between worlds. Would you like that?" He offered. Hermione nodded. She ran towards her friends to hug them and told them she would see them soon.

* * *

A/N P.S.: I don't really know if I should continue with this idea. I've had this for so long and it's been simmering in my mind. If you have any suggestions please feel free to place it in the comments section or message me. All except for the pairing because that's primarily the reason why I write these things. Hahaha…


	2. E-H

Summary: There are many alternate universes that branched off from each other, differing in many different ways. The most powerful enchanters and enchantresses of which there is only one in all of these universe holds the seat of Chrestomanci. Hermione is about to find out that that she is destined to hold the power to maintain the balance in all of these universes.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I'm always happy to hear from you SereniteRose. I am still working on your request where Hermione was raised by centaurs. It's still a work in progress and it's coming along very slowly, which was why I've kept mum about it for months now.

Hello Xi-hime! Chronicles of Chrestomanci actually came from a series of children's books and short stories by Diana Wynne Jones. It works on the premise of multiverse wherein worlds have branched from common ancestors at important events in history, such as success or failures in wars or even whether or not a place had been discovered or settled on. In 12-A, the world where the series is set in has more magic than ours. More distinctly, America is called Atlantis there and its population remains to primarily be the Native Americans. Our world and hence, Hermione's world is supposed to be 12-B, where there is little to no magic, which is why only 1% of the world's population can use magic.

* * *

 **The Next Chrestomanci**

* * *

 **Enchanters**

One of the first things Chrestomanci did the moment they arrived in his world and at the Chrestomanci Castle is to have his staff prepare a suite of rooms for Hermione and to find a supplementary tutor for when he is busy. He panicked when he realized that his newly found candidate successor is still a student would probably require to finish her education from her world. As he called for his secretary to make suitable arrangements for his now new ward, he left her alone in the Castle's library, giving her permission to read whatever she wants except she might want to stay away from dark materials up until he can guide her.

I will not quibble about Hermione's voracious appetite for books, nor will I mention Kenji's now near panic in realizing his new ward is a girl. Boys, he understands well enough but he has no clue about girls except for the few relationships he'd had when he as younger. He took a calming deep breath before he continued on his quest as he realized that if worst comes to worst, there's Mrs. Jenkins, the castle's comptroller to ask for advice from.

Hermione's literary quest immediately brought her to the center of the room where a huge book is. The book told her to research what subject she'd want to learn about and naturally she sought out the topic about enchanters, having newly discovered that she was one herself.

 _An enchanter,_ according to the book, _is practitioners of the strongest type of magic, female practitioners are called enchantresses and other than their gender, there is no difference from the two. This type of magic is different from the magic of wizards, witches, warlocks or the like. This, however, does not imply that enchanters are incapable of performing these other more conventional varieties of magic; rather their abilities are inclusive of and supersede these other varieties. Usually the magic of enchanters have a personified, intuitive dimension to it._

 _Enchanters are the strongest type of magic users in all the related worlds. It has been said that the power of an enchanter is at least ten times as strong as the strongest witch, while the powers of a nine-lifed-enchanter is considerably stronger._

 _Some have noted that enchanters and enchantresses have a striking quality in their appearance; most note that their eyes seem to be particularly striking in a way that it "spills the brilliance" over the rest of their features._

Upon reading this phrase, Hermione looked at herself in one of the mirrors in the library and sighed when she couldn't find anything remotely striking in her appearance. She wrinkled her nose in disappointment and returned to her reading.

Only a nine-lifed enchanter or enchantress can bear the title Chrestomanci. Nine-lifed enchanters have no other counterpart in the known worlds, which gives them the nine lives required for the position. Perhaps their counterparts have in one way or another died at infancy or before birth but this anomaly may explain in the way that their immense powers may have come from the fact that they have no one to divide it with. Powerful as they may be, they usually have a weakness, and once it is found, they can do magic limitlessly.

Hermione had to stop reading when Mrs. Jenkins called her for tea. She didn't get to read the part how nine-lifed enchanters live far longer than witches and wizards who has a longer lifespan than non-magical people. She will soon painfully find this out.

* * *

 **Family, Friends and Lovers**

Hermione had only been in Chrestomanci Castle for only a few weeks, she still haven't mastered travelling between worlds and Chrestomanci had to accompany her to her world to take her NEWTS but rarely had time to bring her to visit friends given his busy schedule. She had, however, glimpsed what her parents life had become without her and shed some tears when she found out that they've adopted a daughter and named her Hermione, despite the fact that they do not remember her.

Upon seeing their happiness as a family and given her distance from them, she chose to leave them in peace without restoring their memory of her and the life they left behind. It was painful but she was able to live with her decision.

A few months after she began her training as a candidate to become the next Chrestomanci, the wife of Eric Chant, the previous Chrestomanci before Kenji died of old age. Hermione wondered at that but was stunned when she finally figured out why the previous two Chrestomancis looked so young.

Among the mourners are Julia Chant and Antonio Montana Jr., the childhood friends of the former Chrestomanci, while the first is also the daughter of Eric Chant's predecessor. The heartbreaking part of it for Hermione was that Julia is near senile, old and very feeble while her father, Christopher Chant only looked to be in his fifties if that. Eric Chant, or Cat as he preferred to be called, only looks to be in his late twenties to early thirties while Kenji of course looks just slightly older than her and seemed to be in his early twenties.

Upon seeing her staring at the two former Chrestomancis, Kenji explained that there are actually two more previous Chrestomancis who are still alive but have been unable to come. Hermione shook her head and Chrestomanci realized her belated insight. He sighed. "I've only been serving as Chrestomanci for ten years." Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. He ignored her and continued. "Cat served for a hundred and fifty years before handing it over to me. Christopher for two hundred and thirty. Gabriel de Witt for a hundred seventy eight and so on." Hermione looked at him as he seem to be lost in thought.

"It seems after reaching adulthood, the rate of aging for nine-lifed enchanters slows down. The second Chrestomanci theorized that a nine-lifed enchanter could possibly live up to a thousand years." He continued without looking at his ward who felt foolish that she had not learned about this.

A few weeks after, when she finally had the chance to visit her world, Hermione broke up with Ron whom she had been communicating with through the use of the magical mirrors Chrestomanci gave her so she could communicate with her friends. He responded by breaking the said mirror and started angrily accusing her of unjustly leading him on or perhaps carrying on with the "Great" Chrestomanci. Hermione held herself with dignity and ignored the puzzled look of her friends as she quickly asked Chrestomanci to bring her back home.

The moment they arrive at the Chrestomanci Castle, Hermione rushed to her room not even bothering to have dinner. Chrestomanci was about to follow her when he'd been summoned to another world. It was already late when he got back. He had been about to change into his pajamas and had only managed to remove his tie when the Castle's magic pressed down on him as if he was suffocating. He realized that it was the magic of the other nine-life enchanter in the Castle that is causing it, a highly magical place, to react the way it does.

He quickly sought out Hermione and found her in the library. She was sitting slumped in one of the desk, unseeing of the open book floating on the desk in front of her. He summoned a random book to him, made it float in the same manner Hermione made hers and sat in the desk beside hers, slumping very much as she was.

She noticed him but did not say a word as she still blankly looked at the book in front of her. They sat in silence for a while until the dam broke and Hermione cried and hugged him. He remembered his youth and his beloved and understood as no one but those in their situation could.

He didn't say a word, awkwardly patting her back as he magically placed the chair she was sitting on near his so she could sit down as she sobbed into his chest and started to awkwardly pat her back, murmuring words that he figured should be comforting.

He couldn't give her any advice as he did not have a family like Christopher or Eric but took the route of former Chrestomancis, Allgood and de Witt and did not get married. He did it for the good of the position he held and to save himself from the broken heart he'd witnessed Christopher Chant went through when his wife Millie died.

As he comforted Hermione, he remembered the handsome face of Christopher Chant transform into a cold, yet still handsome, version of its former appearance. Only when he sees his daughter Julie does his face still soften but as she gets more older, Kenji could see the sadness in the former Chrestomanci's eyes.

* * *

 **Getting Over**

Kenji remembered his first and longest lasting relationship, with a powerful beautiful enchantress from his world named Shen-rou. He was already known at that time as a powerful enchanter but every now and then, his powers would fail while she helped him out. His magic was in music while hers was in writing.

He remembered how they got in trouble when they spent one rainy evening overnight in a hotel room as they waited for the storm to pass. He remembered to songs he'd sang to her and the beautiful memories they've shared together.

All of which came to an end when he died in a bus accident, when the bus he was riding in collided with a truck, which sent the bus careening down a cliff. He'd died only to come back to life later and began his apprenticeship under Eric Chant.

That had been eighty or more years ago, Shen-rou had been the one who broke up with him after she found out that nine-lifed enchanters have a much longer life span than most humans. She was angry, even bitter when she found out about this. He'd wanted to stay with her, knowing he'll love her even though she'll age and die before him but she was adamant and told him she was already engaged when he came begging for her to come back to him.

All these came back to him as he awkwardly comforted Hermione. How he wished she'd be as crabby as he'd heard Gabriel de Witt was and only then can she be assured that she won't be as broken as he is.

At that very moment, Christopher Chant is looking at the picture he had of his deceased wife, Millie. It was actually a recopy of the original picture, given that it was taken when Millie was 15, in what felt like several lifetimes ago.

She was a powerful enchantress, so powerful that was worshipped as the former Living Aspect of the Goddess Asheth in a world in Series Ten before she escaped to his world.

Many would call her plain, indeed the contrast grows given Christopher Chant's own striking good looks but he'd never met anyone like her. He dreamt of her from the start. Later on he would know that those dreams were actually astral projections, he felt as if he'd known her for so long when they did finally meet.

She was and still remains to be one of the strongest willed girls he'd ever met. She was intelligent and very caring of him and the family they built, so much so that his only concern when she was dying was for him being left alone.

But he wasn't alone. He had his memories of her and the love and life they built together and these will last him for until his time comes.

He suddenly sat up, forgetting his reverie, centuries of experience telling him that something felt wrong.

But before he could find out what was wrong, he fell asleep in an unconscious heap. A magical being placed him in stasis and replaced him with a changeling who under the directions of the said magical being called up people to say he was planning on vacation somewhere warm in the Related Worlds.

He didn't know that he wasn't the first victim, the first one is Benjamin Allworthy, who served as Chrestomanci before his predecessor. Someone was kidnapping nine-lifed enchanters.

* * *

 **Hearth and Home**

The moment Hermione stepped inside the Chrestomanci Castle she had been bombarded with the eccentricity and magical feel the Castle has. She later found out that there is a spell akin to the Fidelius Charm which makes anyone uninvited to enter or even to know just where the castle is, given how there had been some attacks to it sometime ago in the rule of former Chrestomancis.

The first thing she had seen had been the Trance Room which is used by Spirit Travellers and other agents working for Chrestomanci. It is commonly used by those travelling to the different Related Worlds. Then, there was the front hall which has a glass dome on the roof and a staircase leading to the upper floors.

Chrestomanci once told her that when a former Chrestomanci, Gabriel de Witt held office that the staircase was an obnoxious pink color and that Christopher Chant had it changed into an elegant and dignified wooden color, stripping the original wood of paint.

At the time of Gabriel de Witt, the Twilight Room was used as an office but later Chrestomancis from the time of Christopher Chant onwards used another. Now it houses a powerful telescope and used as an observatory for astrology. It has many windows, with a tasteful glass dome ceiling similar to the one in the front hall but for some reason it seems to keep all the light coming in from the windows to itself leaving the room mysteriously dark only being lit by magical or artificial means if necessary.

Then, there's Chrestomanci's study, which was conveniently placed in the door next to the library. Of course, there is the library which is a wonder all by itself. It houses several millions of books from different worlds. There are many other rooms in the Castle and while Hermione is understandably drawn to the library given her affinity for reading, her favorite place in it is the Forbidden Garden.

Kenji brought her there once on her second week in the Castle during one of his rare free time. This is a garden situated high up in the ruin of the older part of Chrestomanci Castle. There are powerful misdirection enchantments cast upon it, discrete from the one surrounding the castle, which makes it very difficult if not impossible for ordinary people to reach it, let alone enter it. It lies at the top of a very frightening crumbling spiral stair that is outside with no walls or handrails. IT is difficult to find even the foot of the stair because it is covered with a mixture of weeds and hollyhocks.

Climbing the stairs will get a person into the garden, which is large than the area one supposes it would be. It is a very puzzling place in its own right. Walking through it sunwards or clockwise, leads one through every season of the year as well as a series of plants from every known world and some that are still unknown. It presents whoever walks in every clime imaginable, from dry hot desert to steaming jungle and even frozen tundra.

When one walks sunward he or she descends until the center of the garden is reached. In the center is a babbling spring at the foot of an apple tree. An ancient and crumbling tori or gate with its top rail lying on the ground stands by the apple tree. To leave the garden, visitors must walk widdershin or counterclockwise, slowly working their way back up to the top of the ancient stair.

Kenji said it is his favorite place in the world as he can find solace in it. If he is not working or summoned elsewhere, he is usually found within the center of this garden, being able to freely come in through magic given his position as the Chrestomanci. It was unprecedented for a Chrestomanci to do this given that she is not his immediate family but his apprentice, but he gave Hermione permission to teleport herself directly to the center of the garden where she now also found solace to read in peace.


	3. I-L

Summary: There are many alternate universes that branched off from each other, differing in many different ways. The most powerful enchanters and enchantresses of which there is only one in all of these universe holds the seat of Chrestomanci. Hermione is about to find out that that she is destined to hold the power to maintain the balance in all of these universes.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your review SereniteRose! I really don't know if this story is a good idea. :( But I have to write it down.

* * *

 **The Next Chrestomanci**

* * *

 **Incendiary**

Enchanters' magic is highly tied to their emotions and passions. One can akin it to a fire, the brighter and bigger it is, the harder is it to control. Thus, control of one's emotions and passion is often one of the first lessons taught to powerful enchanters.

Hermione is getting frustrated. It wasn't that she was incapable of learning the spell or enchantment, her problem is control. Wizards and witches use wands to use as focal point of their magic to be able to cast powerful enchantments and spells. While they brew potions to simulate or to create more stable and consistent effects similar or even more complicated than most common spells. Enchanters don't and shouldn't need these. But Hermione's spells are too powerful and scattered.

The last tutor ran away in fear when Hermione couldn't return turn him back from being a lizard and he almost got eaten by her cat, Crookshanks, and just when he managed to escape, Chrestomanci's dog, Aramis, played with him until he passed out before Hermione managed to get him from the dog's grasp.

Even Chrestomanci couldn't turn him back because of Hermione's powerful spell. She had to calm down enough, focus enough and remember the magical theories she'd recently learn to turn him back. She took three days.

Only another enchanter is immuned from another enchanter's spell or at the very least throw it off. This is why Hermione now accompanies Chrestomanci everywhere, even when he is summoned so he could throw in a lesson or two.

They discussed magic theories as he explained these in relation to the situations he handles while he also let her fix things that can easily be dealt with, making it handy for her when she finally takes over the mantle of Chrestomanci. Kenji found his young apprentice to be very intelligent and insightful.

Chrestomanci realized something in span of time he was teaching Hermione and that is she reacts better and faster when she needs to defend herself. So he used dueling to get his lessons in every now and then, it also serves as his exercise seeing how one also needs to be quick on his feet to duel. But he'd forgotten something, something dangerous that Eric Chant warned him time and again, his weakness is manifesting itself once more.

Hermione, used to dueling due to her experience in the second wizarding war managed to dodge and pin him with her body. Her face was flushed with exertion, she was panting slightly and he could see the droplets of sweat trickling down her neck as her body laid on top of him. He can smell her distinctive smell, she doesn't use perfume or colognes like most women he knew and the musky scent of her sweat added to… No he doesn't want to think about it. He tried, the smallest spell. His magic was flickering.

"Ready to give up?" Hermione teased. He gave a small smile and nodded, before she could react, he turned them over and quickly got up, setting her to sit up. "Another round, Chrestomanci?" Hermione asked. He shook his head. "No, I am a very old man after all. I tire easily." He joked. Hermione scrunched her nose at his remark. "Bollocks! You're only 87, hardly an old man for a nine-life enchanter, you're still an infant." She remarked brushing herself.

He laughed and commented how if he was still an infant he'd need a nap now. But the cogwheels of his mind were busily turning. The last time this happened was with Shen-rou. He frowned at that. The clock struck 7:00 pm and dinner would be served. Hermione grabbed his arm, cheerily chatting about a magical theory she'd just read.

He tried to cast a fireball with his other arm, and only a small fireball was conjured before flickering into nonexistence. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath even though his young apprentice didn't notice his reaction. He has to place a distance between them before this gets worse.

He convinced himself that what he feels for her is not love. He is old enough to be her grandfather. He is merely lacking female company in the past few years due to the strain of work. Maybe he should put some distance between them for a while. Perhaps a vacation in one of the worlds occupied by nymphs…

He would later be able to control his emotions and was capable of doing magic around her, but he wouldn't touch her again and had put a physical distance between them. He didn't think Hermione would notice the real reason but he kept on grousing about being defeated. All dueling lessons have ceased with the excuse that she had learned all she could from him in the art of battling with magic seeing that he's not much into that.

* * *

 **Judicious Chrestomancis**

To explain Chrestomanci's work, one can see the office as a sort of magical UN, but even better because the position can only be held by a powerful enchanter or enchantress, thus having the power to actually enforce the rules.

Unfortunately, it is not as set as the UN and is thoroughly reliant on the one person handling the job. Every Chrestomanci who sat have their own different styles.

Of the more recent ones, there's Gabriel DeWitt, who have died earlier than he should due to some… Let's better not get into that now, but he was a man who took a personal approach to things.

Then, there's Christopher Chant. Christopher Chant gazes vaguely at things or people he is concentrating on: the vaguer the look the more he's thinking. Christopher is known to get people's names wrong. He only gets people's names wrong when he doesn't care about them or they're not important to him. His deceased wife, Millie says he is obsessed with his clothing and he makes everyone else get only the finest silk shirts when she says he could fix it all by magic anyway. In her opinion his downfall is laziness and having an over-inflated ego.

Then, there's Eric Chant. A bit disorganized and a bit bedraggled, he was the worst dressed as his (father's cousin who later on became his sort of adoptive father), Christopher was the best dressed Chrestomanci. He might be all of these, but he was the kindest and most humane of all mentioned. But that is not to say he did not inherit the cunning that seems to be prevalent in his family. Also, the former Chrestomanci did and admittedly owns up to being selfish. He said he often thought of his welfare before others, a good whack from Christopher Chant used to clear it up and later, a nudge from his former apprentice will snap him out of it.

Lastly, there's Kenji Yamamoto. He is diligent, hardworking and fair. Well appearance-wise at least. He was actually so lazy that Eric Chant used to box his ears every once in a while to force him to study magic theories. He preferred to play video games and laze around with his guitar. He's stopped playing for a long time now, doing his work as diligently as he is expected to.

The Chrestomanci travels through the Related Worlds, which have distinct Twelve Series. He or she is sometimes summoned and at times the pressing imbalance in magical environment leads him or her in that world. If one must be technical and, Kenji knows one of his predecessors, Christopher Chant would insist on if he'd known, what he did on Hermione's world, interfering with the local strife goes against the usual function of the office, seeing as it was a war amongst the locals. One can even see that the distinct definition between magical and non-magical humans was in itself a belief of superiority of one over the other. It logically follows that there would be sub-strata in this hierarchy and a small group of people would establish dominance in this respect.

While Eric Chant, his immediate predecessor would have taken the very action he'd taken (he'd used the illegal splitting of soul of Tom Riddle Jr. as an excuse to do what he did) out of sympathy but Christopher Chant, he'd assume would remove the distinct line between magical and non-magical by removing the memory reversal spells placed on muggles.

Why didn't he do that? Not only because he is lazy, but that would still be interfering with the local politics. He sighed as he and Hermione waded through the mountains of paperwork on his desk.

* * *

 **Kindling**

Of course it is impossible to put distance between him and his apprentice, even if he assigns her to accomplish tasks by herself once in a while. He kept on reminding himself that she doesn't see him that way and instead of lusting after his ward, he should concentrate on bringing out her full potential as a powerful enchantress and the next Chrestomanci.

She didn't help much either. The way she nibbles on her pen as she is lost in thought, or how she would absent mindedly play with her bushy curls or even how carelessly innocent she is with her person, all drives him to distraction. He often thought that 18 years old are at least aware of their sensuality and their person but Hermione seemed to have not have much experience in this regard. He presumes it's the distance of worlds between her and her ex-boyfriend.

Then there's her sweet disposition. Yes, she can be bossy at times or even downright bookish in her knowledge of the world, but he finds these things oddly endearing. She often asks if he'd eaten his meals or if he'd rested between work.

He finds himself enchanted with her. He's too old to have a crush or at least that's what he tells himself. While he knows he is not in love with Hermione (not yet, or so his traitorous mind tells him), he can't help but feel happy in her company. He couldn't even dismiss it as a lack of female companionship seeing that he sought out other females only to compare them unjustly towards his young and innocent ward.

He tucked in Hermione's hair into her ears as she is too absorbed the theory she's reading. She is, by now comfortable enough with him that even such physical closeness does not bother her.

He often asks himself how she actually sees him. His real form and face, one he dons in the castle is still that of a twenty year old man, but outside and while at his work as a Chrestomanci he wears the appearance of a middle age man. He is, of course, far older than both appearances. He tells himself he is a sick man for falling head first for a young woman who only sees him as an old mentor.

* * *

 **Love**

She always found magic wonderful and they rarely have time to enjoy it between her lessons, work and of course the normal routine of eating and sleeping. The office of Chrestomanci which had been around far longer than the human history of most world holds great responsibility and knowledge. But it is not all work even for this office.

Chrestomanci replicated the night sky of his home world 12-C in one of the sitting rooms. Hermione was speechless with awe and just sat down on the blanket she'd laid on the floor. He sat beside her. She glanced at him from the side and as she did before, found his face to be nothing less than beautiful.

His straight nose is a distinct feature on his face, but he has such lovely almond shaped eyes and what she'd come to see a very kissable thin lips. She knew he'd never notice her. But a girl can dream can't she?

She didn't know when she started feeling this way. Perhaps she'd even begun feeling this way on the first few months of her stay, even when she was with Ron, even if she wouldn't have admitted it then. Some would say it was his power or even his obvious good looks. But no, Hermione is not that shallow. She finds him funny and witty, even when he is being sarcastic and droll.

He cares for her, builds her confidence and guides her through this new strange and wonderful world. Maybe it's the close proximity but Hermione can't stop herself. She tapped his arm to give him his sandwich and of course, she didn't see the night sky he'd set up flicker momentarily. He took the sandwich and quickly took a bite, looking back and ensuring that the sky he'd set up is well in place.

Hermione sighed. They'd always be mentor and apprentice. He may or may not get married like his predecessors, but she knew he'd never see her in the same way she sees him. She tells herself she should stop pining for a man who would only see her as his young apprentice as he calls her.

* * *

A/N P.S.: I think you're seeing just what his weakness is.


	4. Machinations

Summary: There are many alternate universes that branched off from each other, differing in many different ways. The most powerful enchanters and enchantresses of which there is only one in all of these universe holds the seat of Chrestomanci. Hermione is about to find out that that she is destined to hold the power to maintain the balance in all of these universes.

* * *

 **The Next Chrestomanci**

* * *

 **Machinations**

Even though they were poor, Shen-rou was born with luck on her side. She was a beautiful and talented young enchantress that caught the attention of many, both with her beauty and her talents. But not even the best of her friends could ever say that she was kind despite her outwardly efforts to feign such. Despite that or perhaps because of that, Shen-rou thrived in her world, one filled with magic. She was a stereotypical heroine in novels, both poor, beautiful and talented. She expects only the best in life.

Then, there was her schoolmate, young awkward even if unconventionally handsome Kenji Yamamoto. Kenji came from a clan of powerful enchanters. But nobody knew why his magical abilities is often haywired and why his spells barely work. Still, his family is rich and influential and he attended the school that many young wizards and witches aspired to be in. Yet, for his advantages, he did not expect much out of life, as disappointed as he was with his lack of visible talents.

It was magic when the two met, Kenji fell in love with her at first sight, forgetting the crush he held for his childhood friend, the beautiful Kaori who joined him to study abroad. Too bad, his magic got worse whenever he's with Shen-rou. Now, he couldn't even get anything right.

He was slavish in her devotion to Shen-rou; for years before and during their relationship, he carried her things, did her homework, he drove her around, massaged her tired aching hands after charms classes. H would sigh with affection and would feel sadness whenever she paid attention to someoone else, he showed her the life his family's money could give her and she gloried in it. If Shen-rou wanted something, Kenji made it possible. A round of expensive coffees for her friends? Kenji has it covered. A new dress? Jewelry? He got it. Her friends commented she was lucky with her devoted "puppy" even if he lacked magical talents, at least he was handsome. Shen-rou was angry at that fault of his and was known to nag him to improve his magic. His friends thought that his abilities improved whenever she wasn't around and figured it was because of her that his magic floundered. Of course, he defended her.

Her family found him to be gift-sent (or was it that new fangled contraption called a refrigerator he sent them that was gift-sent?) but his family found her oddious. His mother thought Shen-rou was a gold digger, but her son, through his inheritance from his grandparents have enough means to ignore his parents' wanted to propose to Shen-rou after they graduate from high school.

His mother almost had a heart attack but his father was more pragmatic than his mother. He told Kenji to take a vacation, just him and his friends, and not to bring Shen-rou along. His mother prayed he'd meet a girl, anyone that would distract him from Shen-rou who through the years they've grown to despise more for her capricious and uncaring ways.

Dear reader, you must understand, the Yamamotos are not elitist nor snobbish, they are like any other parents. They just want someone who would love their son for himself and not for his wealth. They would have liked Shen-rou given her charms and her manners, despite of her background, but anyone could see how she abused Kenji's slavish worship of her. It was obvious to everyone, but Kenji himself that Shen-rou did not love him.

It was on that vacation that changed everything for Kenji Yamamoto. He and his friends rode a magical bus to the alps, but through a weather mishap the bus collided with one of the high points of the treacherous peaks. Everyone on that bus died.

During the time of Eric Chant, he created a scrying mirror that alerts the Chrestomanci Castle if a nine life wizard dies, seeing how nobody knew he was a nine lifed enchanter until his sister Gwen almost finished up his life reserves. He wanted to be ahead of anyone who tried to use this to their advantage and to prevent any more life loss for the next Chrestomancis to be. He teleported where his scrying mirror sent him after he sent a message to his predecessor and uncle, Christopher Chant that he'd just found another nine-lifed enchanter.

It only took a few days of observing Kenji Yamamoto when Eric Chant figured out what was Kenji's weakness. He told this to Kenji and his ever supportive parents. Kenji refused to back down, told the Chrestomanci he was even planning to marry Shen-rou. His parents weren't really shocked when he chose Shen-rou over his apprenticeship with Chrestomanci. Still, Eric was adamant. After class, Kenji is to train with him, even if he has to teleport to this world more frequently. He figured it's not as taxing as the means of travel of his predecessors by any chance.

Everyone in that world were elated that the next Chrestomanci of the parallel worlds came from theirs, finally one of the own! Parades were thrown, parties were held. It was of course different from other worlds seeing that magic is a dominant part of theirs. Instead of feeling joyful for her devoted lover, Shen-rou was jealous of the attention and fame he found.

Almost twenty passed, even with magic everyone else in that world aged, including Shen-rou, while Kenji hardly changed at all. He remained devoted to her but couldn't marry her given how marriage to her would mean a magic bond that Eric Chant felt could severely damage his magical core. To add salt to the wound, beautiful Shen-rou was barren. She was devastated, given how she dreamt on having powerful kids especially with their father as a nine-lifed enchanter. She grew older, a beautiful woman in her later 30s while he remained the teenage boy he always was. Even though she didn't know that Kenji knew, Shen-rou took on lovers. Men her age, men whom she did not feel much different from, men who didn't make her feel inferior. Kenji was hurt, broken hearted but he understood what he couldn't give her.

By the time she reached her mid to late fifties, he still looked the same. She finally broke when a steward from a commercial flight they flew in asked if she and her son would like some champagne. In her vanity, she broke up with him.

Devastated and yet still understanding of her situation, Kenji Yamamoto went to live in Chrestomanci Castle but left her a sizeable amount of his fortune from his world. But Shen-rou's vanity grew, her thirst for power fueling the desire to achieve her dreams. She had heard Kenji mention an evil enchanter, one Neville Spiderman who supposedly lived around the time of the first Chrestomanci which was a good ten thousand years or more ago. It was said that he made an evil spell to make him a nine-lifed or even a ten-lifed enchanter. He also created spells that extended his life that could rival those of his opponents, the succession of Chrestomancis.

Young Eric Chant and Tonino Montana may have been aware that he intended to steal their lives, particularly that of Eric Chant, whom he thankful did not recognize. But it wasn't the worst of his deeds. He didn't just steal lives, he stole souls; the essence, memories and emotions of the person from whom they came from. In their youth, Eric did not know of these particulars but he had forewarned Kenji, his apprentice of this vile magic.

Call it evolution of humanity or maybe Shen-rou was just plain smarter, but she was and is more ruthless than the simpleton Neville Spiderman and began to hunt down the oldest living former Chrestomancis, ensuring they won't be missed and used them to build her powers up.


	5. N-Q

Summary: There are many alternate universes that branched off from each other, differing in many different ways. The most powerful enchanters and enchantresses of which there is only one in all of these universe holds the seat of Chrestomanci. Hermione is about to find out that that she is destined to hold the power to maintain the balance in all of these universes.

A/N: Order is inspired by the Star Wars saga, Queer is inspired by a prompt by boooksteaflowers, which was continued by deskgirl and nonbinaryviola.

Thank you for reading and reviewing this SereniteRose. I hope you get to read and enjoy this one. :)

* * *

 **The Next Chrestomanci**

* * *

 **Normal**

Hermione Jean Granger woke up at the alarm of her clock. It showed 5 am. She rolled out of bed, falling on the carpeted floor, her bushy hair sticking out everywhere. She pushed her hair out of her face and went to the adjacent bathroom to brush and shower. She pulled whatever clothes she got and wore it.

Kenji Yamamoto gracefully got up from bed the moment his alarm clock buzzed. It showed 4 am. He brushed his teeth with an electric brush and exercised for a while before he showered. He carefully selected his clothes for the day, chose a nice shirt to go with his suit and selected what cufflinks he would wear.

Hermione pushed the floating cereal around her bowl and looked across the huge table to the Chrestomanci who was reading different news from the different universes. She gulped down her orange juice and stared out the window.

Kenji took a surreptitious look from the side of the newspaper he was reading and looked at his charge, he then pushed the Daily Prophet to her. Both are now reading newspapers.

Hermione accompanied Kenji to the grocery store, picked up their individual toiletries and small items, which despite being able to ask the staff at the castle, Kenji and later Hermione, preferred to do by themselves.

Hermione studied while Kenji went through paperwork with his assistant. He would later leave to attend some meetings. The whole day will continue with more and more of these meetings for him while Hermione studied.

Sometime later, there would be a call for help, from one of the other universe. They would both fix themselves quickly and rush off.

* * *

 **Order**

There are different universes or plane or realities where the development and existence of beings is different from each of the other ones. As Chrestomanci, or Chrestomanci in training as in the case of Hermione, she has access to all of these universes and her being a nine life enchanter enables her to travel to each one with ease, unlike some enchanters or enchantresses who requires rituals to travel to different planes of reality.

In this particular universe, the planet of Alderaan is one of the Core Worlds. It is a planet covered with mountains. As the Galactic Republic is losing its power, it was ruled by Queen Breha Organa and represented in the Galactic Senate by her husband, Senator Bail Organa.

It is also the proud home where the thoughts of freedom was birthed in this galaxy, and this planet played a pivotal role in the establishment of the Rebel Alliance, which is a movement that sought to restore the Old Republic's values.

From space, it appears as a blue-green orb enveloped in a white web of clouds. Its surface had vast bodies of water, covered in snow-capped mountains with patches of green grassy hills. It is known in the galaxy as "the planet of beauty" both for its natural beauty and the beauty of its infrastructure.

The cities on Alderaan were carefully designed to respect the natural beauty of their environment. For example, the palace of the royal family and the city around it blended into the local snow-capped peaks. Alderaanian architecture made use of white synthstone, which inspired the architecture of certain mining economies of the Outer Rim Territories, like the floating colony of Cloud City, and the planets Lothal and Garel.

But was Hermione here to sightsee? No! Was she here to help intercede in a brewing inter-galactic war? Not even close! The office of the Chrestomanci does not deal with wars or battles of the natives of the different universes. The job of the Chrestomanci and in this case, his successor in training, is to correct any irregularities or imbalance caused by magic or misuse thereof.

Knowing her "rebellious" tendencies (she fought in the Second Wizardry War in her world), Kenji Yamamoto, watched her closely as she did this particular mission.

She is here on one of what she now views pointless exercises. A few weeks ago, a dark artifact was recovered from a dead world by one of the "explorers" from Alderaan. Given the lack of magic and knowledge of it in this particular universe, those who brought it back to this world have no idea of what they were dealing with.

Some calls these artifacts lack-luck, created by powerful enchanters for no other reason than for them to be entertained. Small powered ones were enough to cause wars and catastrophes. But this particular dark artifact was powered with enough dark magic to put all the dark artifacts from Hermione's world to shame.

She took it in her hands, her magic as a nine-life enchanter ensuring her safety from its malice, and placed it in a container with runes to render the artifact's magic null. The curse-breakers would deal with this later.

As she and Chrestomanci left, they did not notice the moon that appeared in the moonless planet. Hermione can only hope that she was able to remove the lack-luck artifact before it sucked out the luck of the entire planet. But she figured it probably won't be so bad, it's not like there's a force out there to obliterate an entire planet. Right?

When one lives to be thousands of years, they would have a seemingly endless stream of regrets. You've just seen one of Hermione's. Because even as Chrestomanci Shinji Yamamoto would comfort her that there could have been nothing she could do at that point that won't interfere with that universe's politics and natural order, the faces of the people she'd only briefly seen in her short time on that planet would haunt her nightmares seeing as it is one of her firsts.

* * *

 **Pain**

There were always Dark Lords or dictators or tyrants, oppressors by a variety of names whose regimes may last for several generations or just briefly. In the end, they would be overthrown and then for sometime later a new one might rise or maybe the whole group of people might learn. But then they will forget again and the cycle begins anew. Shinji has learned this from his years as Chrestomanci and as far back as the office that lasted for thousands of years went. The seat has seen the rise and fall of civilizations, groups of beings and even the evolution and rise of culture of different sorts of beings.

In truth, the action Chrestomanci did on Hermione's home world is akin to such and he knows that somehow somewhere along the way there could be a rip into the reality and in one way or another a dark lord will rise. But he stepped in only to retrieve his successor. He does not claim morality or complete apathy but he only did what was necessary. What he did was highly discouraged for his office but at that point he knew she wouldn't have come and would have probably lost all of her lives trying to save her friends.

But Hermione has only been in this job for a few years and she had always been soft hearted. His heart clenched as Hermione held the body of the infant to her chest. She was of course angry at her inability to do anything as he told her that if they overstepped the boundaries, it could have more impact and repercussion to the universes they dealt with, maybe not now but certainly later in time. She had yet to see the results of such action in person but he did show her some memories and records on the Chrestomanci Castle.

Of course, that knowledge does not stop the pain. He crouched down beside her as she cried and held her in his arms. He wishes he could shield her from all the pain but if she thought seeing strange innocent beings die before their time, just wait until her loved ones succumb to time and death.

He knows the feeling of loss and pain all too well…

* * *

 **Queer**

Other than her home world, Hermione has a favorite world and even though he didn't say it outright, she knows Chrestomanci also likes this world a lot. They even have a small apartment and a favorite café in this world. It is a polar opposite of her home world. Here magic was so common that the lack of thereof is the rarity.

Their landlady dabbles in witchcraft to brew homeopathic remedies for the people in the complex. There are also service golems in various sizes and shapes who makes sure that their magic users aren't crowded, get medical attention and go where they need to (Chrestomanci brought home some of these). They don't get distracted from their tasks, they can be hollow to hold things like medications or small objects and in some rare cases they even develop an attachment to their user despite not being alive.

There are many strangely cheap five star food diners that bake actual love into their apple pie and will always know what you want and what your dietary restrictions are without being told. But this world has much more to offer them, for it is a world of wonder, if only for the lack of materialism and the laid back attitude of the people of this world.

Preschool kids are learning basic sigils from their playmates on the playground. Grade school kids learning silly charms from each other on school bus, the same way kids from Hermione's world learns swear words. These children also have clapping games across the bus aisle, but instead of rhymes they dabble in spells.

There are illusionists busking illegally, shimmering lights disintegrating as they run. Chalk artists making works that are so realistic, they come to life off of the sidewalk. Then, there are one man bands in the park, with instruments floating around playing themselves. Punk concerts in empty lots with amped out music and lights, but noise-cancelling spells and illusion hide them in plain sight from anyone outside of the lot.

Hermione really likes the magical graffiti of this world. Some vanishes when certain people passes by, some appears only when certain people passes by like the police to insult them. Murals, living art works akin to magical portraits in Hermione's world, which are alive and swirling with vibrancy. Murals that, if you listen closely, can be heard and not just seen.

There are mages whose plants are grown in tiny rooftop and window box gardens yet they are lush and filled with life.

Elemental wiccans taking sometime to tune into the magic of the new city they've just moved in. There are alchemists tutoring and creating potions on the side to support their experiments and research. In schools, there are psychic teachers who know when their students are cheating, hired because they also instinctively know who are finding difficulties in their schoolwork.

Teenage girls making friendship talismans and amulets for everyone and mass-texting everyone luck and speed spells when their parties get broken up by cops. Chrestomanci also told her that in this world, there are young people who gets into dark magic, but like in Hermione's world, their friends finds it difficult to talk about it with them. But there are intervention programs for people who abuses hexes and runes.

There are mediums who work for suicide help and as therapists, predicting people in need and making sure to be there just at the right moment to lend them a helping hand; re-assuring them and boosting their self-worth and will to live.

Some evenings, there are kids hiding out in someone's backyard or an alley passing around a joint and casting minor illusions to watch while high. In the police force meanwhile, there are necromancers in forensics who speaks with the dead to solve homicides and even cold cases. There are also those in the police force, DEA and even detective who are lie detectors and empathic.

"This place seemed so queer and illogical at first but I like this place a lot." Hermione mused as they looked down from their seats in the balcony overlooking the city. Chrestomanci smiled, drew her chair nearer to his and they sat side by side in silence. Hermione placed her hand over his and he quietly placed his other hand over hers.


End file.
